Caught
by Cynder 7
Summary: Caught, that's what they were. The Ojamajo's have been exploited in their secret they've been trying so desperately to hide. Now . . . there's no telling what will happen.
1. Good Days with Icecream on Top!

**Hey you guys, it's me! Sorry about not updating Seeing is Believing for a while. I don't have writer's block or anything it's just that I started up school again & I thought up this story idea that I just HAD to write down. I'm going to do another fanfic about _Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime_ too! Remember, I use English names but Japanese plot. All of the Japanese names will be in parentheses. Also, all, if any, English terms said by Momoko will be in italics. SO . . . HERE IT IS! The new _Ojamajo Doremi_ fanfic!**

**I don't (or will never) own _Ojamajo Doremi_. All characters belong to Toei Animation and ABC. Thank you! GOD BLESS Y'ALL! (Remember I DON'T believe in witch craft or anything along those lines! Thanks for respecting my opinions)**

Good Days with Ice-cream on Top

It all started as your average afternoon. The sun was shining, birds were a chirpin' and all was right. Even things at the Doremi Craft Shop (Craft Shop Maho-dou) were running smoothly. I mean, really, merchandise was selling like hot tarts (Momoko pun XD)! Bracelets, necklaces, and belts were off the shelves in no time. Quilts and blankets were literally being snatched off clothes pins! Add that to the fact that all the merchandise looked adorable, fashionable, well-made, and cheap; you'll have a full set. Especially since it's cheap. People love cheap.

During the frenzy of buying the products, our favorite group of girls was doing their assigned jobs for the day. There was Reanne (Hazuki) at the cash register checking the prices on items that customers were set on buying. Over on the right was the woman in charge of her fellow workers. That's right, you guessed it! Dorie (Doremi) was answering any and all questions that came her way and was helping Caitlyn (Pop) show people around the shop telling them where everything was. Near the back, Hana was working on the womb and thinking on more designs for the quilts. She's pretty good at it (the customers sure think so). At the entrance, Momoko and Mirabelle (Aiko) were standing outside, greeting each new customer with a warm welcome and watched out for anyone with sticky fingers that decided to walk out with items they didn't pay for. Thieves these days; they'll even sink so low as to steal from elementary schoolers (the nerve -). As for the famous pop-star Ellie Craft (Onpu), she was doing what she does best. Bringing in customers by the millions and signing autographs for the greater good (such a snob XD). Yep, everything was going smoothly.

After the final customer left, the girls closed up shop and started to clean. Patina (Majo Rika) flew happily to the back area to count up the day's earnings. The day went off without a hitch. As they were cleaning up shop, Dorie pulled Momoko and Hana aside to tell them they were going on a mission for more supplies. So, as soon as they told the others, the trio departed for the nearest store for supplies in hopes any were open around this time.

"I think we made a fair amount of money off the merchandise today." Reanne commented breaking the silence to start up a conversation.

"You kidding? Patina psycho-giggled all the way to the back of the shop as soon as we closed. I think we made more than a 'fair amount' of money Reanne." Ellie stated sweat-dropping at Patina's childish actions.

"Yeah, that was some cackle." Mirabelle shuddered at the thought.

"I don't think 'psycho-giggle' does that laugh she did justice. I think it was more like a freakish Scarecrow from Batman Arkham Asylum laugh." Caitlyn argued while sweeping the upstairs. Seriously, his laugh is creepy but EPIC!

"Yeah, that sounds about right . . . . wait . . . . how do you know about that game and how do you know what Scarecrow sounds like? Isn't that game rated 'M' for Mature?" Ellie looked at Caitlyn suspiciously.

"Dorie secretly likes game like that, so when nobody's around, or when she thinks nobody's around, she and her fairy start to play to their hearts content." Caitlyn explained.

"That sneak!" Ellie complained with her fairy complaining right next to her. That surprised everyone; Pao just thought it was funny. Ellie suddenly curled up into a ball and started biting her thumb nail saying, "How come she never invited us?"

Everyone just gaped; Pao on the other hand started rolling on the floor laughing. 'I never knew Ellie was into those kinds of games' was going through everyone's heads.

"That was unexpected." Mirabelle piped in. Two minutes later (a grand total of ten minutes in all) the three 'miracle workers' strode in like they came back from wining the jackpot at the lottery, buried to their necks with supplies for the shop.

"You guys are back early; what happened?" Reanne asked the gleaming trio.

"Well, the store we went to was close by to start off. A man there was having trouble with some stuff; so, we dropped what we were doing and helped him out. Turns out, he was the owner of the store we were in; so, as repayment, he said that we could take as much as we wanted free of charge." Dorie sheepishly smiled. Hey, a little act of kindness can go a long way.

"Of course, Dorie here said we would pay for all the items but the guy insisted. And, as an added bonus, we went and bought ice-cream for everyone!" Momoko held up a bag filled to the brim with frozen, ice-creamy goodness. Cheers were heard throughout the shop as everyone, including the fairies, dashed to get their fair share of ice-cream. Due to all the racket, a certain greenling decided to fly in and see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on out here, a party?" Patina was aggravated that someone (not naming names) disturbed her from her money counting. That's about when she caught sight of Dorie, Hana, and Momoko, "Why are you back so early?"

"Long story short, we helped a guy, he gave us FREE supplies, and we bought ice-cream. WHATTA DEAL!" Momoko exclaimed walking off, proud of their haul.

"Don't worry Patina; we didn't forget you." Hana handed green-mint chocolate chip ice-cream to the greenling. Everyone was chowing down on the cold dessert; perfect for a hard day's work. Mirabelle decided to break the silence once again.

"So Dorie . . . . Batman Arkham Asylum, huh?"

Dorie nearly choked on her strawberry sundae. She didn't have to ask to know who ratted her out. "Caitlyn!" Dorie began to charge at her little sister.

"Ah, today was a good day . . . with ice-cream on top!" Caitlyn bit off the last piece of her cherry popsicle and darted towards the door being careful not to come within arm's reach of her older sibling. The others just laughed at the two sisters running around the store where they can all be themselves.

**And that's it for the first chapter. Do you like that Dorie and Ellie video game moment? It was pretty funny to me thinking about Ellie having a video game type; so, why not Batman? Hope you liked!**


	2. Talk of the Town

**Chapter 2! Yippee! Hope you guys enjoyed the 1st chapter 'cause now it's time for #2!**

**I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ (I wish I did)! Everything belongs to Toei Animation and ABC.**

The Talk of the Town

"Yahoo!" Mirabelle yelled as she did wicked twist and turns on her broom. The rest of the group was behind her giggling and chatting it up with one another. Hana was trying hard to mimic their sporty friend's moves. Dorie was telling her daughter to be careful because she nearly fell off once already.

"A nice night ride is the way to relax." Ellie held her head high as the gentle night breeze brushed past her face. The others couldn't help but agree. They worked undoubtedly hard this week and needed to relax once in a while. On the streets of Misora, someone was watching them. Their eyes were wide; complete shock came over this bystander. Quickly, not hoping to lose sight of the girls, the onlooker wiped out a camera and pressed the capture button. The bright flash went unnoticed to the girls; so, they continued on. With this kind of information, tragedy was bound to strike soon.

Dorie decided that it was getting late and too cold to keep flying tonight. "Hey guys, it's getting late and apparently cold to others," Dorie looked down and on either side of her were Hana and Caitlyn clutching her uniform dozing off, "it's about time we all head for home for the night. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's head home. I just remembered that the whole 6th grade has some kind of huge test tomorrow anyways." Momoko deadpanned.

"I hope everyone studied up." Reanne flew off happily grinning while everyone else (that was awake) sweat dropped at her fading figure.

"Yeah . . . rrriiiiiiiiiigghhtt. Studied." Mirabelle began to complain.

"Sounds like someone needs a cram session." Ellie teased Mirabelle. Hey, sports were her thing; not tests. There were some small giggles at the statement but probably everyone, besides Reanne and Hana, because the both of them are as smart as it is, need to cram for the test and they knew it. After a little more chatting and some moaning for the two tired children grabbing Dorie's uniform like it was their life line, the rest of the girls went their separate ways to their respective homes. Of course, Dorie made sure Hana got all tucked in for the night before she and Caitlyn went home themselves. They went to bed for what seemed to be the last peaceful night for the girls . . . for a long time to come.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

Our band of heroes (heroines) was striding their way to school; heads held high. Maybe it's because over half of them crammed as much knowledge for today's test in their minds last night that they feel pumped, but maybe that's just me. Ellie didn't feel like riding with her mother this morning, so, the stares that she was getting (the ones that people give when they see an international child pop-star with no disguise or even giving any effort to hide walking by; you know the ones) didn't even faze her because she was in her 'I'm with my friends, so, I don't care what YOU think' mood. Caitlyn was walking with her sister and gang this morning too just because . . . well . . . just because she felt like it. As simple as that. Yeah, they were all feelin' good about today. It was all short lived when they all entered their classrooms that morning.

XxxxxXxxxxX

**~DORIE, HANA & MOMOKO'S CLASS~**

The classroom door slid opened with ease as Dorie, Hana and Momoko walked in going straight for their seats. Man, they were ready for this test the teacher was going to throw at them and they were going to take it like champs this time. Suddenly, something caught their eyes. Over in the corner of the room was the ENTIRE class huddling over something. They knew it was sometimes cold in the room, but this is ridiculous. Finally, Momoko couldn't take staring at them any longer, so, she consulted Dorie.

"Uh, chief . . . what do you think that's all about?" Momoko shook Dorie's shoulder to get her attention.

"I don't know, Momoko. It's probably none of our business." She didn't know how wrong she was. Out of the blue, Josie (Tamaki [Reika]) poked her head out of the crowd and spotted the trio looking dumbfounded at them. Josie wasted no time calling them over.

"You three, have you heard the news?" Everyone one looked over to the trio which, in response, froze. They hated being the center of attention here. Now if they were in the Lunaverse, it was a totally different story. There, they _loved_ attention. So, Dorie looked at her friend and daughter and back to the rest of the class.

"Uh . . . no?" It came across more as a question than an actual statement, but they took it. To get her point even more across, Hana just shook her head while Momoko shrugged her shoulders. Then, three random students marched straight towards them and dragged them over to the crowd.

"Here, take a look." Penny (Kaori) shoved a photo into Hana's chest causing her to lose her breath for a short five seconds. Regaining her posture, Hana took a good look at the photo and if you thought she lost her breath earlier, you're wrong. The photo really took her breath away. The content of the photo contained seven elementary school students, from the looks of it, in some strange costumes, somehow, actually flying on brooms. Though each of them were adorning their own separate color of costume: red, orange, blue, purple, yellow, white, and pink. The one in the white costume dressed differently than the others but was still similar. Hana stared at the photo for a long period of time in complete shock. After Dorie and Momoko stood there for a couple minutes, they began to wonder what was taking Hana so long to give them the photo.

"Hana what's wrong?" Dorie was getting concerned. Hana quietly handed the photo to her mother. Dorie took the photo from her daughter's shaky hand and looked at it with Momoko right over her shoulder. Within seconds, horror was all over their faces.

"Someone took a picture of us?!" Momoko whispered into Dorie's ear. She was too freaked to say anything at the moment.

"I saw this last night! I was freaked out but also intrigued by it, so, I took a picture. I was so glad they didn't see me. I forgot to take the flash off my camera before I took the picture. I made copies and passed them out throughout the school." Penny explained for the umpteenth time today.

Momoko suddenly remembered seeing something of a small light in the corner of her eye last night. 'Was that the flash of Penny's camera?' she thought too scared to bring it up with her leader now.

All three of the girls couldn't believe this sudden turn of events. Had they been too careless? Obviously. Had their luck run out? Most likely. There were a few close calls, sure, but they never got caught and if they did they would fix it . . . somewhat. There was that one time in the 3rd grade when they passed their finally test. All of the 3rd grade and the girl's parents were there. Ellie had the genius idea to wipe their memories only to go into a one thousand-year sleep passed out on the floor five seconds later. They managed to wake her up AND lose their powers all in one day, too. In the end, they all manage to avoid a disaster, but now it's happened again.

To add to the problem that could end up in a pandemic, Penny had COPIES made. The trio went into a panic but did really to hide it. 'Now what are we going to do?' that question ran through Dorie's mind. Meanwhile, a very similar situation was taking place in the other girls' class' as well.

**~ELLIE, MIRABELLE, & REANNE'S CLASS~**

"What the . . ." Mirabelle choked out.

"No way . . ." Ellie was in utter disbelief.

"This is impossible . . ." Reanne couldn't believe it. None of them could, but they were staring right at the proof. It happened again, and again without warning. Ellie, Mirabelle and Reanne were staring at the very same photo that Dorie, Hana and Momoko were looking at in the other classroom. It was a good thing that no one could make out their faces, but they did have to admit, Penny's camera had amazing zoom. It was unbelievable with that kind of zoom that she didn't get their faces.

"I can't believe that there are people like that out there." some random kid stated.

"I'm getting scared. What if their dangerous?" another questioned.

They shot the two random students mental glares. But, that hurt the girls' right down to the core. They were close to crying. 'Is this what our classmates think of us? Is this what our parents might think of us?' they thought.

"Please, dear GOD, don't let it come to that." Reanne prayed while tears threated to fall from her burning eyes. Ellie went to comfort her while Mirabelle continued to stare at the photo.

**~CAITLYN'S CLASS~**

"It's scary." one kid was cowering.

"Yeah, it is, knowing that there are . . . THINGS like that out there." another said. At this point Caitlyn was fuming. These were her friends? Doubt it.

"They're not 'things', they're people!" Caitlyn shouted, angry with her so-called friends. Not only was she angry, she was upset that her friends thought of her this way. She didn't care if they knew if it was her in the photo or not. The class looked at her like she'd gone insane.

"How do you know?" one of the girls asked. Caitlyn was about to dismiss the question but decided against it.

"You guys can't always judge a book by its cover." a saddened tone came from the words Caitlyn spoke. The class was about to body slam her with more questions, but the teacher soon walked in and everyone quickly took to their seats.

**~LUNCH/RECREATION TIME~**

When the bell sounded throughout the school, all seven of the girls broke out of their classrooms full sprint to the only place they could talk in private . . . the roof of the school. In a mad dash, they made it to the top of the school in four short minutes one after the other. They were all in a full blown panic, but, of course, Dorie was showing the most. She was frantic actually. She was worried for her friends. She cared deeply for them and would protect them no matter what. But, how was she supposed to do that this time?

"What should we do? We've been found out." Momoko said shamefully.

"Yeah, but they don't know that." Mirabelle tried to lighten the mood.

"That's the only GOOD thing that came out of this." Ellie deadpanned.

"It still doesn't excuse our carelessness now does it?" Caitlyn added.

"No it doesn't." Reanne was anime crying now (TT-TT).

"Mama, what should we do?" Hana looked to her mother in despair. The others looked to her in desperation as well. All Dorie could do at the moment was comfort them, but even she doubted that that would do much.

"Just don't worry about it guys, I'll take care of everything." 'Don't worry? They're already worrying! That was a stupid thing to say!' Dorie thought. Despite that, they all seemed a little calmer than earlier. Still, it led to questions.

"But, what if people ask us about it? What do we say?" Reanne stated.

'Good point. What _do_ we say?' "Just try to get them off the topic the best you can without causing suspicion. If you're having trouble, call one of us over to help. Since none of us are in your class Caitlyn, you're going to have to manage on your own." They nodded their heads showing they understood. Caitlyn didn't like the idea of having to fend for herself, but she couldn't really argue. It would be awkward to have a random 6th grader only she knew about come into a 2nd grade class to help her out of a situation none of them wanted to be in. She would just have to hang around her sister and company during lunch to avoid the subject all together.

To end the small meeting, the girls grabbed their lunches and began eating trying and failing to forget the whole ordeal.

**~AFTER LUNCH/RECREATION~**

Everyone returned to their respective classrooms and was packing up their things and began cleaning the classrooms, preparing to leave for the day. Of course, the girls couldn't have any piece of mind cleaning because of the rumored girls in the photo was hovering in the classroom.

'So much for forgetting about it.' Dorie, Hana and Momoko thought in unison while sweat drops rolled down their heads.

"Alright class, what's this I hear about 'mysterious girls'." Ms. Cooper (Seki-sensei) was curious. Penny wasted no time, practically gliding, to her desk to hand her the photo containing the bonified proof. She looked at the photo and something clicked in her head.

"Hey, I've seen these girls before." Ms. Cooper cocked an eyebrow. The girls froze in their tracks.

'ARE YOU KIDING ME?!' they shrieked mentally. Did Ms. Cooper recognize them?

"Wait, you meet them before?! Do you know who they are?! Who are they?!" Penny was nearly over the desk. The whole class, minus our trio, leaned forward in anticipation.

"No, I don't know them personally, nor do I know who they are, but I've seen them before. But, I could've sworn that it was my imagination."

***FLASH BACK***

Ms. Cooper was driving home from the store. After a long day of teaching and non-stop chores plus grocery shopping, a long drive is just what the doctor ordered. The traffic was heavier that night and she was in the dead center of it. It was common sense to know you were going be there for a while, so, why not enjoy the scenery? Ms. Cooper removed her helmet and observed her surroundings. Always being on the move, she never really got the chance to take in everything. The cool night breeze brushed past her face lifting the day's weight off her shoulders. The moon reflected off the shimmering ocean giving it a magnificent glow. She looked to the sky, gazing at the stars that seemed to brighten the vast darkness we call space. It reminded her of the place that was never or never will be covered in darkness. 'I wonder how stars look from Heaven.' she thought.

Suddenly, something caught her eye in the mitts of the night sky. Four, no six, no . . . seven objects were flying right past her at a fast yet slow pace. Upon closer inspection, she made them out to be seven people. Weather they were girls or boys, she didn't know. They looked like they didn't have a care in the world flying high in the sky. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was this even possible? She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. When she looked back, they disappeared. Ms. Cooper searched the sky back and forth hastily, but found no sign of them. Maybe the long day she had was getting to her; just maybe. Without warning, a blaring loud noise brought her back to reality only to notice the noise was coming from hundreds of peeved car drivers honking their horns furiously. She looked in front of her and realized that the massive line of vehicles before her vanished down the road. She feverishly started up her motorcycle, revved up the gas and broke out at 60 mph leaving the tail light in her wake. Ms. Cooper decided to the leave the thought of 'flying people' alone for the night and soon forgot about the whole experience.

***END OF FLASH BACK***

"I didn't think that they were really there." Ms. Cooper put a finger to her chin.

"So . . . do you think they're a threat to society?!" Penny went into reporter mode. You could almost feel the pain of an arrow going right through the girls' hearts.

Ms. Cooper answered as honestly as she could because even she didn't know what these strange girls were capable of, even though they were standing right in front of her. "They didn't seem dangerous, but we could never be too careful."

Arrow number two.

"Do you think that we should tell the police or media?" Josie jumped in not wanting to be left out.

Third. The pain just keeps on coming doesn't it?

"No. We should leave them be. We don't mess with them, they won't mess with us. If they do do something life-threatening, I recommend calling the police, but only for that. I really feel like they're not one's for causing trouble, whoever they are." The class just nodded.

As much as the girls _loved_ being the center of attention, the final bell rang and Dorie, Hana and Momoko dipped down the hall all the way outside to the school yard. Outside, Ellie was waving her mother off telling her she'll walk home. Mirabelle and Reanne were behind her waiting for the rest of the group to show. Just as Mrs. Craft drove off, Dorie, Hana, Momoko and Caitlyn walked out.

"Did you guys get caught up in somethin' or what?" Mirabelle asked while the four sweat dropped.

"No. Just a whole bunch of kids blocking both the doorways." Dorie was a bit agitated about it. "I mean honestly, SOME of us have somewhere to be."

"Oh, and we went to go grab Caitlyn from the undying hordes of children this school calls 2nd graders." Momoko exaggerated receiving a slight giggle from Hana. "Not to mention thinking about the conversation in our classroom. I tell you, whatever dignity we have left has been officially crushed."

"Wait, wha . . ." Mirabelle was cut off.

"What'd I miss?" Ellie interrupted rewarding her a glare from Mirabelle. She nearly jumped back, "What?"

"We'll explain at the shop." Hana stepped in between Mirabelle and Ellie with Reanne quickly following her suit.

"Patina's not going to be happy about this." Dorie sighed.

**Well thank you for the reviews everyone. I love you so much! I hope you had fun reading this chapter and I hope it was worth waiting for. GOD bless you all! = 3 =**


	3. Big Troubles a Cumin'

**Who's up for chapter 3?! Enjoy everyone! GOD BLESS Y'ALL! Hana, do the disclaimer!**

**Hana: Cynder does not own _Ojamajo Doremi_! All rightful characters belong to Toei Animation and ABC!**

Big Troubles a Cumin'

The greenling, Patina, and her fairy companion, Lareli, were awaiting the girls' arrival at the shop. It's nearly time for school to let out and for the shop to open for the customers, but nothing could get done unless the girls were there. So, like every school day, the two wait patiently and not-so-patiently for their arrival through the front door. Lareli could've waited for hours on end; Patina on the other hand is not one for patience.

"Gosh darn it! Where are they?!"

"Dear Lord above, Patina! May GOD gift you with patience! They'll be here soon. It's not like they can help when the school decides to release students for the day." Lareli was drinking tea over in the corner and desperately trying to calm her charge. 'Everyday she's like this'. While getting back to her daily activities, the front door opened and in walked the seven aforementioned girls. "See, there they are." Lareli triumphantly stuck her nose in the air.

"We're here." Dorie deadpanned.

"And you're late." Patina growled.

"Yeah, we got that." Mirabelle fired back.

"Must you remind us? We've had a pretty rough day." Reanne complained.

"And we really don't need your insults, so please do us a favor and give it a rest." Ellie ended the whole conversation with that. That caught Patina and Lareli off their guard. The girls on the other hand just found a place in the shop to slump over and sulk. It was obvious to the greenling and her fairy companion that something was up with their trainees. Unfortunately, Patina could care less at the moment. What she DID care about was her money flying out the widow because the girls weren't working. As long as they were lazing around, she wasn't making any.

Meanwhile in Ojamajo Corner, the girls were in sour moods all day and weren't showing any signs of lightning up. Mirabelle and Ellie were sulking upstairs, Reanne was calculating on when and where Penny and her 'darn super-zoom' camera could've taking that incriminating photo, Momoko was in the kitchen in the back thinking of ways she could've prevented the incident if she knew about it, Caitlyn and Hana were watching and desperately coming up with ways to cheer everyone up, and Dorie was preparing ways to fix the whole thing though it seemed pretty useless because she was hitting nothing but dead ends. This only made Dorie more depressed. All this thinking and plotting eventually made her thirsty, so she asked her fairy to go make her a beverage.

"Dorieanna." Dorie called for her fairy. (Dodo's and the rest of the Ojamajo's fairies new names and personalities will be explained at the bottom)

"Yes, Dorie? How can I be of assistance?" the pink fairy bowed before her owner and companion ready to fulfill her request.

"May you go to the kitchen and make me some barely tea, please?"

"Sure thing. It will only take a sec." the pink fairy replied before flying off towards the kitchen. All the while Patina was gradually losing her patience.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST **SITTING** HERE?! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE SHOP TO OPEN! **GET TO WORK!**"

No reply. They didn't even budge. Them not moving and showing no signs of listening only fueled her anger.

"I SAID . . ." she was interrupted by a kick to the face. Patina was sent flying across the shop to the nearest wall. The one responsible for the brute force on Patina was Misao (Mimi), Mirabelle's head-strong fairy. Everyone, minus Dorieanna and the Ojamajos', turned to see a ticked off blue fairy and a greenling in the wall.

"They heard what ya said! Can't ya see they're not feelin' well?! Leave 'em alone would ya!" Misao yelled at Patina, not that she could actually hear her anyway.

"Fa-fa-fa-fa-FACE!" Morgan (Momo/Nini) was thrilled at the change of events. It's not every day you see flattened greenling and a crater in the wall. Also, she was really glad someone finally decided to shut her up. Lareli sweat-dropped at her childish behavior despite being a full grown fairy.

"I'll go get the plaster." Rena (Rere) stated floating off to go get the equipment required to fix the wall. Elizabeth (Elel/Roro) tried to hide a giggle while going to help Rena get the plaster. Catey (Caca/Fafa) high-fived Misao as she flew back to Mirabelle. At least some people were happy about the outcome of events in the shop.

Lareli was having trouble helping her companion get free from the crater in the wall. Dorie saw this and felt sorry for Patina even if she was yelling at them minutes before. Dorie got up from where she was sitting, walked over to the greenling and fairy, and with one good tug she freed Patina from her splinter producing prison. As Rena and Elizabeth flew back in with the plaster, Dorie gently set Patina on a nearby table out of the way of the working orange and purple fairies'.

"We got the plaster." Rena said exhaustedly placing the heavy bag down. Dorie sat back down just as her tea came in and the two other fairies to start on the broken wall.

"Here's your tea." Dorieanna set down the plate with the beverage in front of her companion.

"Thanks." Dorie patted her companion on her head. Taking a sip of her warm beverage, she let out a sigh. "Sorry for our menacing attitudes Patina, but it hasn't exactly been our day."

"Since when is it ever . . ." Patina was cut off by glares, "Uh . . . ahem, what I meant was . . . your point?"

"My point is that almost everyone in our school nearly found out our secret."

" . . . . . . WHAT?! WHEN, WHERE, HOW?!"

"We don't know for sure. What's worse is that they think we're a possible threat to their health and think of us as dangerous." The girls lowered their heads even more.

"Well I would too; I mean . . . have you seen yourselves when you're peeved? Let's just say I'd start to feel sorry for the bad guys."

"What do we do?" Dorie looked at Patina with pleading eyes. They were really desperate for help. She even started to feel sorry for them. They've faced things that even the bravest of people wouldn't dare try to even attempt, but this was something they weren't ready for.

"This is beyond my comprehension. Actually I never planned on this happening. Well, the first thing I would do in a critical predicament like this is to tell the queen."

"You mean Ms. Shannon (Yuki-sensei) the school nurse? You know, I still find it surprising that our school nurse is the queen of the Lunaverse."

"Yes, her."

"Should we tell her tomorrow?" Ellie asked.

"Definitely tomorrow." Reanne answered.

"At school or the castle?" Hana added.

"Well we do have physicals tomorrow. Maybe it's best at school. Heck maybe she already knows; it's not impossible thanks to Penny." Momoko mumbled that last part.

"You'll tell the queen tomorrow during your physicals. Be extra careful, we don't want any more slip ups." Patina explained the plan.

"Yes, Patina." the girls replied rather glumly. Since it was too late to open up shop and the hole in wall didn't help, so everyone took the opportunity to restock on supplies and clean a little. After that everyone called it a day and left for home.

**-NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL-**

The sixth graders were getting their physicals done all at the same time today for gym class. Ms. Shannon was measuring height while Ms. Cooper and some of the other female teachers were doing weight. Hana and Dorie spotted their chance to speak with Ms. Shannon and took it as immediately as it presented itself. The duo of mother and daughter made a bee line towards their target with determination. Soon, they were practically in her face despite the complaints of other female students behind them. Ms. Shannon took one serious glance at the two; no words needed to be spoken between the duo and queen because they understood each other perfectly. In silent agreement, the three nodded their heads slightly in unison and, as quickly as they arrived, Hana and Dorie left.

Dorie and Hana walked back over to their group and nodded at the others telling them the queen was aware of their situation. In response they let out a sigh of both relief and anxiousness. They realized the more they hold this off, the deeper the hole they were digging for themselves. Not to mention it's going to be harder to climb out of a hole that's quickly becoming a trench.

When all was said and done for physicals, all the students waited outside the nurse's office for results. Kids lined up in front of the nurse and teachers' as they received their papers. Ms. Shannon purposely left out and hid the girl's papers just to give them an excuse to stay behind.

"Hmm? Well that's odd." Ms. Shannon was looking through her note pad and couldn't seem to find something.

"What's the problem, Ms. Shannon?" Ms. Cooper asked her friend.

"Well it seems a few students physical didn't come out. I can't seem to find them. Could Reanne Griffith, Mirabelle Haywood, Dorie Goodwyn, Ellie Craft, Momoko Asuka, and Hana Makihatayama please stay with me?"

They didn't delay and quickly went into the office after making their way through the crowd. The rest of the students returned to their classes as instructed by teachers.

"I'll have them back to their classes as soon as possible Ms. Cooper."

Ms. Cooper nodded in understanding and made her way back to her classroom. As she closed the sliding door, Ms. Shannon turned to the girls. She made her way to her desk at the far corner of the room with the Ojamajos' eyes following her every move.

"Ms. Shannon, is it really safe to talk here?" Ellie asked the queen. To answer her question, she snapped her fingers and everything stopped. The queen had stopped time to ensure the confidentiality of their discussion; after all, it is her favorite way to ensure nobody overhears important discussion. "I forgot you could do that."

"You also forget that I am the Queen of the Lunaverse and that I can do almost anything." she said as she snapped her fingers once more as she sat down in her chair, transforming into her royal attire. Ms. Shannon disappeared and in her place sat Queen Lumina. The girls knelt on one knee to show their respect. "Please stand, all of you."

They did as told and stood without hesitation. Though, they were practically shaking by now and wondering what kind of punishment they might receive. Queen Lumina showed signs of speaking and, despite their undying nervousness, they leaned forward in anticipation. Finally, the words came . . .

"We need to think of a plan."

**XOXOXO**

**How do you like it? Reviews? And about the fairies names, they will be explained below. Pronunciation will be in parenthesis. (By the way, none of them wear shoes) I call some of them by different 'previous names' because it sticks with the original idea of taking the first 2 letters of the owner's name. (Ex. Ellie = Elel, Momoko = Momo, etc.) Just in case anyone gets confused though, I put the Japanese names there too. I hope it's not too complicated!**

**Previous Name: Dodo**

**Full Name: Dorieanna (do-ri-on-na)**

**Owner/Companion: Dorie**

**Description: Dorieanna is Dorie's fairy companion. When she endured her final transformation into a full adult like Lareli, she gained a full name as well. She shares many of her owner's traits such as her red-odangoed hair, her speech, attitude, etc. She is clumsy and sometimes dimwitted, but is kind, fair and willing to help others in their time of need. She is more mature and refined than her owner and is found to be the leader of the Ojamajo fairies. She wears somewhat of an Egyptian outfit to show her leadership above the other fairies and to match her owner's personality. [I will draw the outfit to explain better]**

**Previous Name: Rere**

**Full Name: Rena (ray-na)**

**Owner/Companion: Reanne**

**Description: Rena is Reanne's fairy companion. When she endured her final transformation into a full adult like Lareli, she gained a full name as well. She shares many of her owner's traits such as her shyness, etc. She is overwhelmingly smart and refined and is the brains of the Ojamajo fairies. She, like her owner, is afraid of ghosts and very shy; she is kind and is like a lady most of the time. She can also be clumsy and high-strung at times when upset. She wears an outfit similar to Lareli's but with a few touch-ups to be less revealing and to match her owner's personality. [I will draw the outfit to explain better]**

**Previous Name: Mimi**

**Full Name: Misao (me-sa-ow)**

**Owner/Companion: Mirabelle**

**Description: Misao is Mirabelle's fairy companion. When she endured her final transformation into a full adult like Lareli, she gained a full name as well. She shares many of her owner's traits such as her accent, attitude, strength, etc. She is the strength of the Ojamajo fairies. She, like her owner, is hard-headed and short-tempered. She tends to speak with action than with words first. Despite her cold outer shell, she is incredibly friendly and easy to get along with if you stay on her good side. She turns scary fierce if anyone upsets her, her friends, or her owner. She wears a t-shirt with a cross on the front and sweat pants to match her owner's personality. [I will draw outfit to explain better]**

**Previous Name: Elel/Roro**

**Full Name: Elizabeth**

**Owner/Companion: Ellie**

**Description: Elizabeth is Ellie's fairy companion. When she endured her final transformation into a full adult like Lareli, she gained a full name as well. She shares many of her owner's traits such as her singing voice, attitude, etc. She tends to hide most of her emotions like Ellie did in the first 2 seasons of the show. Elizabeth has somewhat of a stuck up attitude towards outsiders but can be friendly if you get to know her. She has a calm, cool, and mature personality like her owner and is the common sense of the Ojamajo fairies. She wears an outfit similar to Falinda's (Hehe) with a few touch ups to match her owner's personality. [I will draw outfit to explain better]**

**Previous Name: Momo/Nini**

**Full Name: Morgan**

**Owner/Companion: Momoko**

**Description: Morgan is Momoko's fairy companion. When she endured her final transformation into a full adult like Lareli, she gained a full name as well. She shares many of her owner's traits such as her musical talent, English-speaking skills, baking, etc. She is the prankster of the Ojamajo fairies. She loves pulling jokes and pranks on her friends to liven them up and to get them to have fun when they are down, but sometimes she takes them too far which earns her scoldings from Dorieanna and Elizabeth constantly. She is very lively and talented at guitar but can be serious if the situation calls for it. She sometimes throws random English in her sentences like Momoko which leads to people not understanding what she saying some of the time. She wears a large t-shirt that hangs off one of her shoulders {to show her carefreeness} and capris to match her owner's personality. [I will draw outfit to explain better]**

**Previous Name: Caca/Fafa**

**Full Name: Catey (cay-tee)**

**Owner/Companion: Caitlyn**

**Description: Catey is Caitlyn's fairy companion. Catey is a teenager fairy and she wears the outfit Dodo and the other fairies wore when they were teenagers. Catey has the ability to talk without being inside the recipe book. She shares many of her owner's traits such as her maturity, etc. She tends to act older than she is like her owner, but she can't help loving being a kid. Like Caitlyn to Dorie, Catey looks to Dorieanna as a big sister figure and goes to her for anything which makes them very close. She is the support of the Ojamajo fairies because whenever they need an extra hand, she'll come flying to the rescue. She is very outgoing and prefers to do things on her own but sometimes causes trouble unintentionally. Maybe that's why the older fairies think off her as the 'little sister' of the group.**

**Previous Name: Haha/Toto**

**Full Name: Hatsu (ha-t-su)**

**Owner/Companion: Hana**

**Description: Hatsu is Hana's fairy companion. Hatsu, like Catey, is a teenager fairy and she wears the outfit Dodo and the other fairies wore when they were teenagers. Unlike Catey, though, she cannot talk just yet; so, she needs the help of the recipe book or to have the other fairies translate what she's saying when Hana's not around. Because of her speech, it sounds like Hatsu is constantly laughing when she isn't. Hatsu is curious, playful, and lively which makes her the life of the Ojamajo fairies. She, like Hana, can get in trouble a lot if she herself isn't the cause of it. She is friendly and kind towards everyone and immediately wants to be your friend if you give her the chance.**


End file.
